


Spiral

by Agata_Ridlle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Pack!Family, âncora
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agata_Ridlle/pseuds/Agata_Ridlle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele precisava de uma âncora. Seu pack precisava dele. E tudo estava nas mãos de um simples humano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humanidade

**Author's Note:**

> Capa por Bruna Black! Obrigada, sua linda

**Humanidade**

Tudo estava bem.

Ele podia ver. Era só uma questão de prestar atenção aos pequenos sinais.

Derek não era o tipo de pessoa atenta a sinais. Se fosse, ele teria percebido as intenções de Kate antes de vender sua alma e sua família a ela, ele teria visto que Peter só precisava de um pack para retomar sua sanidade antes de ter de mata-lo, ele teria visto que Erica e Boyd não o viam como alfa antes que eles tentassem se afastar e quase morressem nas mãos de Gerard com isso, ele teria visto que Isaac só precisava de uma referência para lhe dar toda a sua confiança.

Mas isso foi antes. E agora, sentado na escadaria da casa que uma vez foi o covil de seu pack e a sua própria referência, ele via como tudo parecia simplesmente se encaixar.

Eles estavam ali. Todos eles. Peter e Jackson e Erica e Boyd e Isaac. Seu pack. Naquela casa de novo.

Sua casa que estava se reerguendo sobre o sangue de Kate, independente da vontade dela. Sua casa que ele abriu mais uma vez para Scott quando ele veio pedir abrigo, seu lobo exigindo mais quando seu pack se reduzira a Stiles e o medo do que isso poderia significar trazendo os dois para perto, finalmente. Sua casa que era a casa de Erica e de Boyd, não mais porque eles não tinham para onde ir, mas porque, depois de todas as feridas curadas, vendo Peter e Isaac e Scott ali, Derek sentia que eles queriam ficar, só estavam cansados de lutar, como Jackson e Lydia, que também estavam por ali, em silêncio, buscando a aceitação do grupo.

E não havia mais luta.

Gerard estava morto. Os Argent estavam em observação silenciosa. A lua era uma constante pacífica marcando os ciclos em que, cada vez mais, ele via seus lobos mais confortáveis com o ser lobo. A cidade, pequena como se lembrava desde sua infância, voltava ao ritmo que deveria ter, sem assassinatos não explicados, sem ataques de animais que não deveriam existir naquela região, sem desaparecimentos.

Tudo estava bem.

Derek deveria se sentir confortável com isso, mas ele era o alfa, e, nesse momento, quando não havia nenhuma preocupação com fugir de caçadores ou enfrentar outros seres sobrenaturais ou estruturar um novo pack, ele sentia mais do que nunca o que era ser um alfa. Isso incluía, obviamente, manter caçadores, criaturas sobrenaturais, ômegas perdidos e packs rivais a uma distância segura, mas essa era, incrivelmente, a parte fácil.

Ele sentia o olhar desconfortável de Scott sempre que se encontrava com o dele e sabia que isso era um problema que ele tinha que resolver, ele não queria Scott como um rival, nunca quis, e, agora que o adolescente não se colocava como um, era seu dever fazê-lo saber que não era assim que as coisas deveriam ser entre eles. E não é como se sentar e conversar fosse a melhor forma de consenso entre os dois, ele já havia tentado outras vezes e não havia sido exatamente bem sucedido.

Oferecer uma cerveja quando se encontraram uma madrugada insone na cozinha parecia algo eficaz. Compartilhar um silêncio que não era desconfortável pela primeira vez na vida e perguntar sobre sua mãe ou as notas da escola haviam se mostrado coisas muito mais úteis do que ir direto ao assunto da rivalidade. Fazia Derek se sentir um pouco... pai de Scott, mas seu lobo estava confortável com isso, e o garoto sorriu para ele de uma forma amigável, então estava tudo bem.

Ele via a forma como Erica e Boyd sempre se sentavam juntos para comer ou ver TV no chão da sala ou nos exercícios que faziam na floresta, e como se separavam de forma desconfortável no momento em que cada um seguia para um quarto diferente toda noite. Erica era uma menina que se descobriu rápido demais como mulher quando ele a transformou e, mesmo com toda a segurança que ela tentava passar, ele parecia ser um dos poucos na casa que ainda via seus momentos de menina, e ela definitivamente não sabia o que fazer nesse caso. Boyd parecia que nunca teve que lidar com uma mulher antes, ou com uma menina, e Derek conseguia ver que ele já sabia o que queria fazer, mas entre o instinto do seu lobo e a falta de confiança do adolescente rejeitado por toda uma vida, ele simplesmente não fazia.

Derek nunca saberia dizer como, exatamente, a conversa sobre preservativos e conquistas havia começado naquela tarde, mas ele tinha certeza de que Erica estava ouvindo atenta de seu quarto, e quando ela respondeu rápido demais à sugestão de Boyd para jantarem em outro lugar no dia seguinte e sorriu para Derek antes de sair, o alfa sabia que, quando eles voltassem, provavelmente teria um quarto vazio na casa agora.

Ele sugeriu que Isaac ou Scott ocupassem o quarto quando ficou claro que Boyd e Erica agora eram um casal, mas, surpreendentemente, os meninos responderam que não se incomodavam de continuar dividindo o que ocupavam até então. Derek já havia se acostumado com o silêncio recolhido de Isaac e, depois de conseguir deixar Scott mais à vontade, ele havia deixado de chamar sua atenção também, então ele não se surpreendeu de não ter visto isso acontecer.

Na verdade, tudo parecia ainda em processo entre os dois, de forma lenta e segura, em que Isaac parecia confiar cada vez mais em Scott, contando sobre as pequenas coisas de seu dia ou de seu passado, além de todas as dezenas de sms que trocavam o tempo inteiro, enquanto Scott ainda falava muito de Allison, mas cada vez mais preferia gastar seu tempo com Isaac, no campo de Lacrosse, na floresta ou em casa, do que fazendo qualquer outra coisa. E eles preferiam dormir juntos.

Quem acabou ocupando o quarto vazio foi Stiles, o que Derek também não viu como aconteceu, somente reparou que o garoto parou de dormir no sofá da sala e ainda assim aparecia para o café da manhã com o pack no dia seguinte, em quase todas as noites em que seu pai estava de plantão. O Xerife ainda não sabia sobre lobisomens e, como as ocorrências sobrenaturais na delegacia agora eram praticamente nulas, não havia necessidade real de perturbá-lo com isso. Para todos os efeitos, Stiles passava as noites com Scott, e Scott passava as noites com Isaac, então todos passavam a noite na casa de Derek, e foi assim que algumas roupas de Stiles acabaram na cômoda do quarto, e a cama ganhou seu cheiro de forma quase permanente, como ele já existia em toda a casa.

O mesmo processo aconteceu com Jackson e Lydia, que ocupavam outro quarto como casal. A conversa entre Derek e Jackson após sua transformação havia sido longa, dura e formal. Jackson precisava de um pack, ele tinha Lydia, mas Derek não apostaria que isso seria o suficiente para manter seu lobo são, e ele não precisava da volta de um Kanima. A casa, as pessoas e os lobos a sua volta ajudariam a manter Jackson inteiro, a construir sua identidade e a fortalecer sua âncora, que obviamente era Lydia.

Ela andava tensa pela casa nos primeiros dias, o chão e as paredes do lugar parecendo sair diretamente de seus pesadelos, como Derek sabia que saiam dos de Peter e de seus próprios. Por isso a reforma da casa foi tão importante, com outro desenho, outras cores e outros cheiros, o cheiro do seu novo pack. Jackson e Lydia, assim como todos os outros adolescentes, se divertiram pintando paredes e ajudando a escolher a mobília. O bom senso da garota em meio a tantos homens preocupados em construir mais um covil do que uma casa foi fundamental. Ela, tão humana, para sempre humana, havia feito daquele lugar o máximo seu, para que todos se sentissem parte dele.

Derek não precisou muito para que Peter entendesse que eles precisavam de espaço, e conforme ele se afastava da garota, deixando-a transitar e modificar o que havia sido seu túmulo, Derek observou que seu tio também aprovava aquela ocupação e aquela mudança. O casal não dormia todas as noites ali, eles também tinham suas próprias casas e família, mas suas coisas iam se acumulando pelos cômodos, até eles saberem que eram bem vindos.

Bem vindos à casa de Derek, à casa do pack que não era mais o pack Hale, mas não tinha nome e não parecia precisar de um. Para os outros packs, era o pack de Bacon Hills, para eles, era simplesmente “o pack”. E a casa não era mais a casa Hale também, a casa Hale era a casa que havia sido queimada, era a casa em que Kate havia sido assassinada e Peter havia queimado e morrido e sido enterrado, era a casa em que Derek via a sombra de sua irmã e os fantasmas de sua família, a casa em que Scott havia encontrado sua maldição e que povoava os pesadelos de Lydia e de Jackson, era a casa de onde Erica e Boyd haviam fugido e onde Isaac nunca havia se sentido bem vindo.

Essa não era mais a casa Hale. Podia ser o mesmo chão e o mesmo lugar, mas agora cheirava a cookies e era branca com janelas azuis e cortinas rendadas. Agora tinha um Camaro, um Porsche e um Jeep estacionados em frente à cerca vermelha e os caminhos que corriam para a cidade levavam para pessoas queridas e não para locais inimigos, e a floresta não era mais local de fuga, mas seu jardim particular em que as sombras brincavam com a luz da lua enquanto os lobos corriam e uivavam sabendo que, se estivessem juntos, não havia perigo.

Tudo estava bem.

Derek queria entender, por que, então, ele se sentia tão perturbado.

Todas as noites, ele era o último a dormir. Ele percorria cada quarto da casa verificando quem estava lá e se estavam bem e depois telefonava para aqueles que decidiram dormir com seus pais naquela noite antes dele mesmo se retirar. Eles ainda não estavam totalmente bem, ele sabia pela frequência que escutava passos de madrugada, conforme não conseguiam dormir, procurando o contato uns dos outros ou simplesmente tentando se encontrar naquele lugar que eles construíram juntos. Mas eles ficariam bem, ele sabia pela forma como eles o olhavam, como sorriam para ele sutilmente, como o buscavam mesmo em silêncio. Mas havia algo o perturbando.

Ele os sentia, ele via os detalhes de suas vidas e os pequenos sinais que eles lhe davam, coisas que não tinha visto antes, e ele sabia que isso era bom, era sinal de que estava amadurecendo como alfa, Deaton poderia até se orgulhar dele, e ele sabia que pensar antes em Deaton, e não em sua mãe, sua irmã ou em Peter era parte desse processo. Ele estava mais preso ao seu presente, ao seu pack e às necessidades deles.

Peter era um observador que parecia estar experimentando o silêncio pela primeira vez na vida, e Derek era grato a isso. Ele podia quase sentir a mente de seu tio se alinhando como os ponteiros de um relógio, como se a paz que Derek e o pack à sua volta estavam cultivando fosse a razão e a força de seu próprio equilíbrio, e o alfa sabia que isso era um longo processo também, e se mantinha atento, mas ele sentia que Peter ficaria bem, afinal.

Ele sentia demais. Ele sentia em sua pele, em sua mente e em seu ser. Ele confiava nesse sentir como se ele pudesse governa-lo, e não sabia se isso era algo bom ou ruim, porque, nesse momento, sentir era algo muito mais importante do que saber. Derek nunca soube de muita coisa, nunca foi um lobo que dominasse todo o conhecimento do pack como sua irmã fazia e nunca foi um ser humano genial como Peter ou Stiles ou Lydia. Ele era inteligente, o bastante para sobreviver, mas nesse momento em que se sentia responsável por oito lobos, além dele mesmo, saber somente não parecia o bastante, então ele se permitia sentir, porque confiava em seu lobo, e ele era um alfa agora, o que significava que seu lobo podia perfeitamente sentir por todo o seu pack.

Mesmo que, com isso, ele se sentisse menos humano. A forma como ele sentia Lydia e Stiles era quase vibrante se comparado à maneira como o resto do pack se apresentava ao seu olhar, ao seu tato, ao seu olfato e a todos os seus sentidos. Eles eram brutalmente humanos, e não é como se isso o ferisse ou soasse como uma ameaça. Não, o lobo de Derek havia acolhido os dois no pack e isso trazia harmonia para aquele equilíbrio delicado que estavam criando. Não era o fato de eles serem humanos que era um problema, era o quanto ver a humanidade deles deixava claro para Derek o quanto ele mesmo não era mais humano.

Ele era lobo, havia nascido lobo e aprendido a ser humano depois, e agora, ao se tornar alfa, era como se sentisse sua humanidade escapar por entre seus dedos a cada criatura que tinha que caçar para manter seu território limpo, a cada ômega que avaliava e espantava por poder modificar aquele delicado equilíbrio que seu pack estava desenvolvendo, a cada noite de lua em que ele corria na forma completa de lobo, a forma que seus betas não podiam acompanhar e sumia negra na escuridão da mata, desviando das formas das árvores que brilhavam em vermelho para seus olhos.

Derek não temia ficar louco como Peter ficou ao se tornar alfa. Aquilo que ele sentia não era loucura, ele estava estranhamente consciente das suas necessidades e das necessidades de seu pack, como grupo ou individualmente. Era uma outra forma de liberdade deixar seu lobo vir à tona daquela forma. Não era ruim. Era sufocante e meio desesperador, como alcançar a superfície depois de prender a respiração sob a água por tempo demais. Não era bom, mas era o que o mantinha vivo nesse momento.

Ele precisava dessa liberdade para guiar seu pack e para manter sua própria sanidade com tanta força quanto sentia falta de se sentir humano. Porque seu pack era humano, ele continha dois humanos, ele tinha seu tio que, pouco a pouco, recobrava sua humanidade junto com sua sanidade, assim como Jackson reencontrava sua humanidade nos braços de Lydia e seus adolescentes esqueciam lentamente toda a dor fora da lua para pensar em notas, nas compras do mês e em suas pequenas paixões humanas.

E Derek não era parte disso. Ele era aquilo que os mantinha unidos, que selava todos os elos, a consciência maior de toda essa humanidade, que centrava e estruturava o pack, mas que não fazia parte dele. Ele era o alfa, ele era o lobo que garantia a segurança e a sobrevivência de todos os outros, ele era o sentir e o saber além das preocupações humanas com a cor das cortinas ou as contas para pagar. Ele dava a paz e a harmonia daquelas oito pessoas, mas ele não fazia parte disso. Ele tinha sua casa e sua família de volta, uma outra casa e uma outra família, que eram suas e ele sabia que eles precisavam dele e ele estava ali, para eles, zelando e fazendo todo o necessário, de fora.

Estava tudo bem. Mas Derek não fazia parte disso.

E quando a lua cheia chegou, ele sabia que havia algo errado. Ele não conseguiu identificar o que era por muito tempo, ele não conseguiu perceber e racionalizar a tempo, apesar de sentir. A lua chegou e seus lobos estavam em casa, abraçados às suas âncoras, tranquilos em sua paz zelada que haviam construído juntos.

Mas o alfa uivava no meio da mata, sua mente perdida no desespero do quanto isso poderia fazer com que seu pack se perdesse, simplesmente porque ele não tinha mais âncora.

Não havia mais ódio o suficiente. Não havia mais o que odiar, não havia mais ressentimento por algo que estava morto, enterrado e destruído por tudo aquilo que haviam construído sobre o chão queimado e o sangue. Eles estavam bem, e ele sentia isso, e isso diminuía seu ódio e não havia mais em que se agarrar quando a luz da lua o atingiu e inundou seu peito com a força do lobo.

Ele era o lobo, puro e simples em todo o seu instinto e a sua violência e ele queria morder e sentir o gosto do sangue em sua boca, não por raiva, mas pelo prazer da carne e do cheiro e do calor que um corpo dominado sob o seu poderia lhe dar.

Uma parte de seu instinto queria proteger seu pack e ele correu sozinho para a mata, uma parte queria convoca-los para partilhar do seu banquete, e algo em sua mente gritava que ele precisava parar, que ele não podia, que ele precisava de uma âncora, qualquer coisa que o trouxesse de volta, que o impedisse de matar, que o deixasse menos fera e mais... humano.

Ele precisava de sua humanidade de volta. Precisava se lembrar como era, como foi a primeira vez, há tanto tempo, antes de aprender o ódio, antes de perder a família e a casa e tudo aquilo que o fazia são enquanto a lua subia no céu e o empurrava a correr cada vez mais rápido em meio às árvores vermelhas em busca do sangue da cor dos seus olhos. Ele precisava de qualquer coisa que o devolvesse aquilo, aquilo que não tinha mais, fosse a raiva, fosse a dor, fosse aquela sensação quente e norteadora de ser simplesmente humano.

Ser humano na forma humana, na forma de pernas e braços e peito largo e plano, sem pelos, sem dentes, sem garras. De ser humano na forma de riso e palmas e olhos quentes e doces e cabelos curtos e macios e cheiro de inocência. Ele precisava de humanidade na forma de palavras e sons e gritos que tivessem sentido além da dor do momento da morte. Ele não queria matar e precisava de algo que fosse humano o bastante, humano intenso o suficiente para impedi-lo de fazer isso. Ele precisava de humanidade fluída em cheiro e gosto que não fosse de sangue, humanidade que o invadisse por todos os sentidos na forma de preocupação e consciência e saber que conseguisse atingir seu lobo de forma direta para que ele não matasse, para que ele se mantivesse são, para que ele se mantivesse humano.

Porque ele se importava com sua humanidade e não queria perde-la completamente e tudo de que ele precisava era de alguém que se importasse o suficiente, e fosse humano o suficiente para lutar por ele contra o poder da lua.

E, em meio à loucura e à inconsciência, ele lutou por isso.

**o0o**

 - Derek. – uma voz rouca e baixa chamou, como um carinho contra seu ouvido, e foi o suficiente para despertá-lo.

Derek abriu devagar os olhos, piscando, confuso com a quantidade de luz que inundava o ambiente, cegando-o por um momento, e ele rosnou, irritado, movendo a cabeça para poder esconder o rosto e se habituar aos poucos ao ambiente. Seu nariz tocou algo quente e ele se sentiu confortável, inspirando o cheiro familiar.

\- Oh. – a voz voltou a dizer, entre uma inspiração e um gemido que parecia ser de dor.

Isso soou à mente de Derek como algo com que se preocupar, havia algo errado e potencialmente uma ameaça ao seu bem estar, o que, em seu estado de semi-consciência, resultou em ele tentar manter ainda mais perto algo muito importante, algo que ele não podia soltar, não podia se afastar, porque era o que o estava mantendo confortável neste momento. Ele pressionou ainda mais o corpo que mantinha contra o seu, suas unhas afundando na carne macia, o cheiro de sangue satisfazendo seu lobo.

\- AH! – a reação imediata foi um grito alto, o corpo se debatendo em seus braços. Havia dor e havia choro, ele estava fraco ou cansado ou ferido demais, e a voz que implorou em seguida era puro desespero perdido entre soluços – Derek... Por favor...

Derek piscou. Havia algo de muito errado. Ele balançou de leve a cabeça, que passou a doer ao se afastar do lugar perfeito em que havia se encaixado contra o pescoço do menino. Ele estremeceu em seus braços e fez um esforço de se afastar mais uma vez, e Derek percebeu que ele o impedia por suas garras estarem cravadas em seu corpo, uma mão mantendo um braço imóvel, outra o quadril. O garoto estava quase nu, retalhos de roupas perdidas entre os lençóis, também rasgados e sujos de sangue, e todo o seu tronco, peito e pescoço estavam marcados por hematomas e arranhões. Por um momento, Derek procurou em desespero por uma mordida, mas não havia nenhum vestígio. Ele respirou aliviado, principalmente ao reconhecer quem era a pessoa que ainda mantinha imóvel com o peso do próprio corpo.

\- Stiles? – sua mente ainda estava confusa, tentando entender o que aconteceu, mas o garoto simplesmente virou o rosto contra o lençol, as lágrimas correndo sua face e seu peito balançando em soluços. Derek percebeu que ainda o estava ferindo e, de forma brusca ao se dar conta disso, puxou as garras que ainda estavam cravadas no corpo do garoto. O movimento o fez gritar, dessa vez mais alto, não sendo abafado pela proximidade de Derek – Stiles... Deus, o que que eu fiz? – os olhos do garoto se arregalaram em surpresa e confusão e Derek se afastou mais, lentamente, o que fez o menino se encolher para longe, tentando se cobrir - Stiles, fale comigo, eu...

A porta do quarto se abriu com violência, revelando a figura do xerife, que puxou imediatamente a arma do coldre ao ver a cena do filho ferido sobre a cama junto com um homem que ele reconheceu como um criminoso.

\- Não, pai! – Stiles gritou ao mesmo tempo em que Derek se colocou entre ele e a arma, seu lobo ordenando que o protegesse, o membro do seu pack ameaçado, tentando desconsiderar que ele mesmo o havia ferido há apenas alguns segundos.  O xerife pareceu considerar isso também porque a arma disparou uma vez atingindo sua perna, e Derek sentiu seu corpo mudar imediatamente frente à dor, ele estava rosnando quando o segundo tiro o atingiu e todo o barulho abafava os gritos de Stiles – PAI, PARA, NÃO! DEREK, NÃO! POR FAVOR, É MEU PAI, NÃO!

A mão do xerife tremia, o impedindo de continuar atirando, ao ver o lobo em garras e dentes e olhos vermelhos em clara posição de ataque à sua frente, os dois tiros parecendo nem serem sentidos, na verdade, já se fechando, nenhum traço de humanidade no rosto do monstro que se transformara à sua frente e que, pelo que via, somente não havia pulado sobre ele ainda porque seu filho o segurava pelos ombros.

\- Derek... Derek... Olha para mim... Por favor... Sou eu, Stiles, DEREK! – Derek se voltou de frente para ele e a visão do garoto chorando fez com que o lobo recuasse, sua aparência voltando a ser humana, o toque quente das mãos contra seus ombros quase queimando sua pele - É meu pai! Ele não sabe... Merda! Derek! Derek!

Stiles estava chorando e estava sangrando e Derek nem percebeu os próprios ferimentos quando se levantou, puxando o lençol para envolver o corpo do garoto.

\- Ele precisa de cuidados. – sua voz estava estável quando se voltou para o xerife – Vocês têm um kit médico?

O homem não respondeu, tentando somente chegar até a cama onde estava seu filho, mas Derek se colocou em frente a ele, indicando que aquilo não era uma boa ideia, seu lobo não estava pronto para ter qualquer outra pessoa tocando Stiles nesse momento, enquanto ele não tivesse certeza de que ele estava bem e seguro, e ele se esforçou para não voltar a se transformar. Em vez disso, puxou o celular do bolso e discou rapidamente.

\- Scott? Eu preciso de wolfsbane e um kit de primeiros socorros aqui na casa do Stilinski. E entre em contato com Chris Argent, diga para vir para cá. Rápido.

\- Tem um kit embaixo da pia do banheiro. – Stiles conseguiu falar – Pai... Você pode pegar, por favor? E um pouco de água. Derek não vai me machucar. – ele olhou com um pouco de desconfiança para o homem.

\- Eu não vou te deixar sozinho com ele. – o xerife pareceu retomar a coragem, voltando a empunhar a arma apontada para Derek.

\- Pai, Derek é um lobisomem, ele pode te matar e eu realmente estou tentando fazer com que isso não aconteça. Eu preciso de água, de curativos e de um tempo para falar com ele e entender o que diabos está acontecendo. Por favor?

O homem encarou Derek por mais alguns segundos, absorvendo a informação. Não foi difícil acreditar nas palavras de Stiles depois de ter visto Derek se transformar. Ele guardou a arma com movimentos lentos, como quem pesa o que está fazendo, e seguiu para o banheiro no corredor.

\- O que eu te fiz? – Derek perguntou aflito assim que o homem deixou o quarto – Eu te mordi? – Stiles pareceu em pânico por um momento, Derek baixou um pouco a voz – Stiles, eu preciso saber... Eu te forcei... alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa?

\- Você quebrou minha janela. – Stiles se encolheu um pouco mais, puxando o lençol para perto, mas sua voz estava carregada de raiva – Eu estava dormindo, acordei assustado, mas fiquei calmo ao ver que era você. Você estava estranho, eu achei que alguma merda tinha acontecido, que vocês estavam em perigo. Você não disse nada, me jogou na cama, rasgou minhas roupas e começou a passar as mãos pelo meu corpo e me unhar. – ele não olhava mais para Derek, sua voz hesitou um pouco em rouquidão, Derek não queria imaginar o quanto ele havia gritado – Você falava coisas que eu não entendia e se esfregava em mim. Eu... Eu pensei que...

\- Eu nunca quis machucar você. – Derek afirmou, mas Stiles riu, amargo – É complicado, Stiles, mas é verdade.

\- É muito difícil de acreditar nisso. – o xerife voltou para o quarto com uma caixa e uma garrafa de água, que ofereceu imediatamente a Stiles – Lobisomem ou não, senhor Hale, o senhor vai me acompanhar até a delegacia imediatamente, preso em fragrante por agressão contra meu filho.

\- O que? – a voz de Scott soou assustada quando ele parou sobre a janela quebrada do quarto de Stiles – O que aconteceu aqui?

Derek analisou por um momento os três ocupantes do quarto, indo até Scott e pegando o galho de wolfsbane que trazia embrulhado em sua mão. A desfez em um pouco de água e ofereceu para Stiles.

\- Tome, deve impedir que você seja contaminado, mesmo unhas e arranhões podem conter a maldição.

O silêncio se espalhou pelo quarto enquanto Stiles bebia a infusão e então havia três pessoas ansiosas, esperando explicações de Derek, que, por mais que tentasse se focar em limpar os ferimentos de Stiles, ainda sentia os olhos sobre ele, perguntando silenciosamente, aguardando a explicação.

\- Eu... perdi minha âncora. – e fechou os olhos, sentindo ele mesmo o quanto aquela perda significava.

-:=:-


	2. O pack

\- Ele vai ficar bem. – Melissa se ergueu do lado do sofá, onde Stiles estava dormindo, e se dirigiu para a cozinha, jogando as luvas descartáveis no lixo e se juntando a John, que estava sentado à mesa – Os ferimentos foram superficiais, os mais profundos foram as marcas de unhas e mesmo assim não é algo com que se preocupar, acredito que com uns dois ou três dias com curativos resolva. Eu dei um sedativo leve para ele poder descansar enquanto conversamos.

 

\- O que está acontecendo, Derek? – Chris Argent deixou o canto da cozinha em que se refugiara nas últimas horas.

 

Scott havia tomado a frente das explicações sobre lobisomens, apesar da ideia de chamar sua mãe para cuidar de Stiles tenha sido de Derek, assim como fora ele quem exigira a presença do caçador naquela conversa. O alfa parecia incomodado com a situação de Stiles, e mesmo o garoto que agora dormia no sofá não sabia dizer se era real preocupação, culpa ou medo das consequências do que fizera. Mas Stiles estava no sofá, e não em sua cama, porque Derek se recusara a deixa-lo sozinho, com direito a rosnados e olhares ameaçadores a todos à volta, e ter aquela reunião no quarto do garoto era impossível.

 

\- Eu perdi minha âncora. – sua voz era um ruído meio rosnado, não exatamente uma explicação, e seus olhos ainda não deixando Stiles, como se sua situação não fosse a mais delicada no momento.

 

\- Eu ainda não compreendi o que isso significa. – John pediu, passando as mãos no rosto, cansado. Era informação demais para uma manhã, e ele havia feito plantão na delegacia a noite toda, sua mente estava exausta e a preocupação com Stiles e toda a adrenalina por que passara há algumas horas não estavam ajudando.

 

\- Você não me falou nada sobre âncoras também, Scott. – Melissa cobrou, atenta ao filho.

 

Como Derek não parecia sequer estar prestando atenção à conversa, ainda observando Stiles em silêncio, e Chris Argent cruzara os braços sobre o peito em espera silenciosa, Scott assumiu mais uma vez as explicações.

 

\- Todo lobisomem precisa de uma âncora. É uma imagem, um pensamento, um sentimento forte o suficiente a que ele se agarra durante a lua cheia. A lua nos dá impulsos, instintos, vontade de matar e lutar e ferir. A âncora é algo maior do que isso.

 

\- No caso dos betas. – Chris Argent pontuou - Eles lutam por posições dentro do pack e buscam trazer para perto entes queridos, humanos ou não, em um gesto de possessividade que pode levar à morte de pessoas que tentem lutar contra. Os alfas, além desse mesmo gesto, tem o instinto de transformar todo e qualquer humano para aumentar seu pack, além de resolver conflitos pendentes da maneira mais agressiva possível.

 

\- A âncora nos mantém humanos. – Derek diz, encarando Chris por alguns segundos antes de voltar a olhar Stiles – Eu estou perdendo minha humanidade. Meu pack está ferido, eles estão bem, mas é um processo lento e difícil de cura para todos. Isso está exigindo de mim ações instintivas de proteção e conduta. Eu nasci lobo, minha primeira ação é sempre como lobo, e por isso minha âncora era forte. – ele parecia irritado e simplesmente voltou ao seu silêncio.

 

\- Qual é sua âncora? – Melissa perguntou, angustiada, para Scott. O menino sorriu, leve, antes de responder.

 

\- Você. No começo era Allison. – ele parou quando Chris fez um ruído incomodado, o que ele ignorou – Mas nos últimos tempos ela me deixou instável, foi por isso também que eu procurei Derek como alfa, eu estava precisando de ajuda e estava com medo de te machucar ou atacar alguém. Stiles já tinha me ajudado antes e eu sabia que ele não poderia fazer muita coisa. E quando eu me senti seguro com eles, com o pack, eu entendi que estar junto era importante e que, seja lá o que for que tinha nesse gesto, era o bastante para eu me sentir seguro e são. Eu me sinto como em uma família. E eu me lembro de você. – ele sorriu e sua mãe estendeu as mãos sobre a mesa para tocar as suas por um momento.

 

\- E sua âncora, qual era? – o xerife perguntou, sério, olhando para Derek.

 

\- Raiva. – ele disse entre dentes – Eu fui traído e vi minha família queimar, eu vi tudo o que eu tinha ser arrancado de mim e ser destruído, eu vi minha irmã ser morta e fui preso por isso. Eu sentia raiva e rancor e vontade de me vingar e desconfiança e a hostilidade por tudo a minha volta me mantinha são.

 

As palavras eram duras e pesadas e carregadas em seu significado. Derek queria sentir que sua raiva e seu ressentimento eram reais, eles existiam em seu passado e isso era sensível em sua voz. Mas já não era o suficiente para seu presente.

 

Melissa o olhava assustada, como se repensasse qualquer coisa boa que aquele homem pudesse fazer pelo seu filho, e o xerife parecia analisar se ele deveria ou não prendê-lo naquele momento, como se Derek tivesse acabado de assinar uma declaração de insanidade e incapacidade de viver em sociedade. Mas quando Chris Argent falou, sua voz era calma, e ele parecia compreender perfeitamente o que Derek estava dizendo, como se a lógica de toda a sua postura simplesmente explicasse muita coisa.

 

\- Você não tem mais nada disso. As coisas estão bem. Seu pack está se curando e você também. – Chris falou, baixo, olhando para ele, e Derek concordou com a cabeça – E você não percebeu isso?

 

\- Não até a lua. Não até não ter mais ao que me agarrar.

 

\- Stiles... – John começou a falar, o medo transparecendo na sua voz – O que ele é para você? Por que você veio atrás dele?

 

\- Ele é humano. – Derek respondeu, simples.

 

\- Há centenas de outros humanos na cidade, Derek. Há um dentro de sua própria casa, se você tivesse procurado Lydia, Jackson, eu e os outros poderíamos ter te impedido de machucar ela como você fez com Stiles. – Scott questionou, angustiado.

 

\- Lydia tem Jackson, ela é a âncora dele, não a minha. – Derek parecia irritado com a sugestão e sua voz era baixa - E não é qualquer humano. Stiles está no pack, isso faz com que eu perceba ele e me importe com ele e eu sinto que ele se importa com os outros e comigo de alguma forma. Isso foi importante. – seus olhos não deixavam o garoto adormecido - Conhecer ele também, saber o cheiro, ter uma referência dele foi o que me fez parar aqui de forma inconsciente, eu estava buscando uma âncora e minha mente encontrou ele. E ele não é simplesmente humano. Ele é intenso e constante e forte. Ele contagia e expande qualquer coisa que ele sinta. Isso me atingiu.

 

\- Isso não significa que ele seja sua âncora. – Chris considerou, encarando Derek com atenção.

 

\- Ele não é. Ainda não é. – ele respondeu duro - Ele não é um pensamento forte o suficiente para mim até que meu lobo entenda que ele pode realmente fazer isso por mim. E para isso eu preciso da aceitação dele.

 

\- Ele gosta de você. – John disse, sério – Ele me impediu de te matar, isso é um gesto grande. Você o machucou, meu filho estava assustado, ele estava em pânico, sangrando sobre aquela cama, e ainda assim estava mais preocupado com você do que com a própria situação. Ele se importa com você, de um jeito que você claramente não se importa com ele. Ele está no... como você disse? Pack? Esse grupo de crianças que você reuniu em torno de você?

 

\- Um pack é... – Scott começou, mas o xerife não o deixou continuar.

 

\- Eu não me importo com o que seja! Você parece pensar que tem algum tipo de autoridade ou de obrigação com eles, mas você não é nada para eles! O garoto Isaac ou Boyd ou Erica podem até entender que isso significa alguma coisa, Deus sabe como eles precisam de alguém que realmente olhe para eles! Mas você não tem nenhum tipo de relação com Stiles ou Scott, eles têm a nós – ele fez um gesto englobando Melissa – e não precisam de alguém como você para...

 

Derek o encarava em olhos vermelhos e quando um rosnado escapou de seus lábios, John recuou automaticamente, tropeçando em uma cadeira.

 

\- Eu não quero você perto do meu filho! – ele disse, tentando firmar a voz, a mão pousada sobre a arma em seu coldre, pronto para sacá-la.

 

\- Derek, me dê um bom motivo para não te matar agora. – Chris Argent se colocou entre os dois, encarando o alfa – Todos os meus sentidos estão gritando para te cortar ao meio desde que eu entrei aqui e vi esse menino ferido, mas eu ouvi a sua história e agora você está ameaçando abertamente um civil. Você me chamou aqui e eu começo a pensar que é exatamente isso que você quer que eu faça. Você é um alfa sem âncora e eu não duvido que você mate metade da cidade antes mesmo da lua surgir no céu hoje à noite. Eu não posso permitir isso.

 

Para surpresa de todos, Derek simplesmente voltou à sua forma mais humana, seus olhos claros analisando o caçador em silêncio, como se ele estivesse esperando por isso desde o começo da conversa.

 

\- Você quer que eu te mate? – Chris o olhou, ele não estava confuso com essa atitude, mas havia uma certa surpresa em sua voz – Nenhum dos seus betas poderia pará-lo, eu sei disso, e mesmo nós, para pegar um alfa sem âncora em uma noite de lua cheia, bem, eu precisaria de reforços. Mas assim? Agora? Você fugiu tanto, eu...

 

\- Eu não quero que me mate, idiota. – Derek rosnou – Mas eu não quero matar ninguém nessa noite, muito menos Stiles. Você precisa de reforços? Chame reforços. Mas você não vai precisar me caçar. Eu te chamei aqui porque quero que você me deixe tentar.

 

\- E arriscar a vida de uma criança e de metade da cidade? – Chris perguntou, já sacando uma besta.

 

\- Eu tenho um pack pacífico há quatro meses. Eu já mostrei capacidade de colaboração no caso Kanima e você me deve por isso. Se você me matar, você deixará meu pack sem alfa, o que significa seis ômegas perdidos no seu território, e você sabe que isso é problema, principalmente quando um pode virar um Kanima, um é adulto e já foi alfa e outro namora sua filha. Você não quer me matar, Argent.

 

A voz de Derek era mais exigente do que ameaçadora. Havia força, rancor e tensão em suas palavras, e Chris continuava com a arma apontada para ele quando falou, mas suas palavras eram calmas.

 

\- Para que você me chamou aqui? Para que você me deixou saber em primeira mão que você perdeu sua âncora? Para que esse teatro?

 

\- Eu quero que você proteja Stiles, o xerife e meu pack. Eu quero poder conversar com ele para tentar provar que ele estar comigo essa noite e até o fim da lua é o melhor para todos nós e que eu não vou mais machucar ele. Mas, se eu não conseguir, eu quero que você e o xerife – os olhos de Derek pousaram em John por um momento – estejam lá, armados, para protegê-lo. E quero que você garanta que Scott vai me matar se eu tentar alguma coisa contra ele, para que meu pack não fique sem alfa.

 

O silêncio tenso pesou na cozinha. John começou a dizer algo, mas sua voz sumiu em um ruído. Scott encarava Derek assustado e Melissa parecia ter se encolhido atrás de seu filho. Derek e Chris continuavam com os olhos fixos um no outro, como se o caçador buscasse qualquer tipo de sinal de que Derek estivesse mentindo ou tecendo algum tipo de plano por trás de suas palavras.

 

\- Se você fugir, você vai ser um ômega selvagem. – ele disse, baixo.

 

\- Eu não vou fugir. Você escolhe o local e traga seus reforços. – Derek reafirmou, ainda o olhando, sério.

 

\- Ok. – Chris abaixou a besta – Mas você não fica a sós nem um segundo a partir de agora.

 

E Derek confirmou com um gesto de cabeça, sentando-se em uma cadeira e se refugiando de volta em sua observação silenciosa de Stiles enquanto Chris se dirigia a John e Melissa, tentando explicar melhor a situação.

 

Agora era só esperar Stiles acordar.

 

**o0o**

 

Allison e mais dois caçadores, a mando de Chris, haviam acompanhado Derek e Scott até a casa do pack enquanto o próprio Chris, Melissa e John ficaram esperando Stiles acordar para conversar com ele.

 

Derek queria falar com ele primeiro, antes de falar qualquer coisa com seu pack, mas ele temia que talvez isso pudesse demorar mais do que algumas horas e Scott já estava agitado estando ao seu lado, ele temia imaginar como estariam seus outros betas sem notícias do seu alfa depois da forma como sumira na noite anterior.

 

Ele não havia convocado nenhum deles e havia aquele tipo de vínculo entre eles que lhes dizia que ele estava vivo, ainda havia um alfa, e isso talvez tenha impedido que eles fossem procurar por ele. Mas quando ele entrou na sala e encontrou todos reunidos em silêncio denso, ele percebeu que sua preocupação não era infundada.

 

Peter estava de pé recostado no arco que separava a sala do hall, como se sua presença ali fosse a última barreira entre os lobos e a porta, e Derek se perguntou por um momento se era ele quem estava mantendo o delicado equilíbrio de seu pack na sua ausência. Seu tio Peter teria sido um dia um ótimo sucessor e um conselheiro confiável, mas, embora a cada dia ele percebesse mais sinais de estabilidade e lealdade vindos dele, ainda era pouco para mantê-lo oficialmente nessa posição, por isso sua aposta maior caso tudo desse errado ainda era Scott, considerando inclusive o fato de que Scott fora transformado por Peter e isso podia manter o vínculo entre eles.

 

Isaac, porém, foi o primeiro a se mover quando ele, Scott e Allison entraram na casa – os caçadores ficaram aguardando do lado de fora, o cheiro e a consciência de que eles estavam ali, dentro do seu território, já era incômodo o suficiente para o seu pack. Por um momento Derek percebeu divertido que, embora houvesse a preocupação clara pelo alfa, bastou a percepção de que Scott estava ali, ao seu lado, para que o ritmo cardíaco de Isaac se acalmasse e ele se aproximasse do grupo, dando espaço para os recém chegados. Ele encarou Allison com desconfiança e Derek percebeu com certa satisfação a forma como os dedos de Isaac se enredaram aos de Scott em uma leve, mas clara, demonstração de posse que manteve a caçadora parada à porta.

 

Erika e Boyd estavam juntos em uma mesma poltrona em um canto da sala. Não havia palavras entre eles, mas toda a linguagem corporal dos dois e o próprio afastamento deles do resto do pack demonstrava que eles estavam juntos, mas se algo desse errado, seriam os primeiros a partir. Não que Derek não confiasse que eles desejassem realmente ficar, mas ambos já haviam perdido muito, vezes demais, para simplesmente temer ir. Se eles precisassem lutar pelo que tinham sob a liderança de Derek, eles lutariam, mas em qualquer outra situação, eles não ficariam para ver as ruinas daquela casa e Derek sabia que, de todos, eles seriam os mais prováveis sobreviventes se ele falhasse.

 

\- O que está errado? – Claro, Lydia quem tomou a frente das palavras. Ela preferia observar e não falaria se não estivesse segura, mas Derek podia ver a veia saltada na têmpora de Jackson ao lado dela e as mãos deles unidas. Ela estava em algum tipo de limite de suas próprias possibilidades ali, tendo que manter o equilíbrio por ela mesma e por Jackson e Derek lamentou o tamanho do estrago que ele ainda podia provocar nos dois.

 

Devagar, ele caminhou até o meio da sala, tocando o ombro de Jackson, o que o fez curvar a cabeça para seu alfa e relaxar em um mesmo gesto. Peter, Isaac, Scott, Erica e Boyd se aproximaram e ele sentiu que seu pack ainda estava lá, para ele. Todos eles com seus problemas, o menor impacto podendo fazer tudo rachar, mas eles não eram mais um grupo disfuncional tentando ficar juntos, seu pack não iria se desfazer tão fácil.

 

Só faltava Stiles. E por isso, por ele também ser parte de tudo o que eles eram, Derek simplesmente sabia que não era o momento para falar tudo o que realmente poderia acontecer com eles. Se Stiles se negasse ajuda-lo, muito provavelmente Derek se perderia, Scott assumiria como alfa e ele não poderia afirmar exatamente o que seria do pack, mas Stiles simplesmente não estaria mais ali, ele sabia disso. E ele era uma parte importante desse grupo também.

 

\- Eu estou com um problema. – Derek começou, procurando pelas palavras certas. Era mais fácil falar para um caçador ou um humano que ele havia perdido sua âncora do que para qualquer lobo: o lobo sente o quanto a âncora é vital para a sua sanidade, seu pack se desesperaria – Eu não quero que vocês se preocupem, eu já estou cuidando disso, Scott e Stiles estão me ajudando. Mas como alfa, para garantir a segurança do pack e do território, o que inclui a cidade inteira, eu pedi ajuda para os Argent.

 

\- Eles vão ficar aqui? – Isaac perguntou, claramente incomodado. Todos eles já haviam sido feridos antes.

 

\- Não. Eles estão me acompanhando, quando eu partir, eles partem também.

 

\- Você vai precisar se ausentar? – Peter perguntou, sério. Derek podia sentir que ele acatou bem a existência do problema e a presença dos caçadores, era quase visível para o alfa seu cérebro vibrando tentando unir as peças do que estava acontecendo realmente por trás de tudo isso.

 

\- Não, vou estar na casa do Stiles ou junto com os Argent em alguma outra base. Isso não deve passar de hoje, de qualquer forma. – ele hesitou por um momento – Talvez até o final da lua, no máximo, mas hoje é decisivo. Eu não quero que vocês saiam da casa, avisem seus pais por telefone, mas não saiam daqui.

 

\- Nós somos seu pack, Derek. – Boyd o interrompeu – Se há um problema, você deveria ter pedido ajuda para nós, não para os Argent.

 

\- O que está acontecendo me deixa instável. – Derek explicou pontualmente, já era demais admitir isso – Eu não quero influenciar vocês, pode ser arriscado. Eu quero que vocês se foquem em proteger Lydia hoje à noite. A presença dela aqui vai ajudar vocês na transformação, mas se algum de vocês perder o controle, ela é a única que pode se machucar seriamente e eu não vou estar aqui para ajudar. Estejam atentos.

 

Todos concordaram. Ele não havia dado a opção de Lydia não estar ali porque ele sabia que ela não aceitaria e as chances de Jackson sair enlouquecido pela cidade buscando sua âncora era mais provável do que alguém machucar ela dentro do pack. Era o momento em que eles precisavam estar juntos para permanecer juntos não importa o resultado daquilo.

 

\- Há algo que a gente possa fazer? – Lydia perguntou, percebendo que nada era tão simples.

 

Não, não havia. Mas havia um ponto que Derek precisava falar com eles e não sabia como: eles não deviam obedecê-lo durante essa lua. Seu lobo os chamaria à caça e à matança se ele se perdesse e o instinto de seus alfas seria segui-lo enquanto ainda o vissem como alfa. Ele deveria ordenar que não o obedecessem, mas ainda era claro demais para Derek o quanto foi difícil fazer com que aquelas crianças o respeitassem e o seguissem para poder dar simplesmente essa ordem. Ele temia o que Jackson, Peter ou Boyd poderiam entender disso e como seria difícil simplesmente trazê-los para baixo novamente se ele deixasse uma abertura como essa.

 

No fim, para sua surpresa, foi Scott quem o salvou.

 

\- Derek pode permanecer incomunicável por um tempo, então eu vou dar notícias para vocês. Acho melhor vocês me procurarem do que irem direto a ele se precisarem de algo, correto, Derek?

 

Os olhos do alfa brilharam em vermelho por um instante percebendo a iniciativa ousada demais, mas ele concordou. Scott já havia se provado fiel em outros momentos, era o tempo dele realmente confiar nele.

 

\- Nós temos que ir. Eu só queria falar com vocês antes de hoje à noite. A casa está abastecida, se distraiam e esperem a lua com cuidado, mas não saiam da casa sob nenhuma hipótese. Nós voltamos amanhã.

 

Todos concordaram e, quando Derek deixou a casa acompanhado pelos caçadores, ele já podia sentir que seu pack estava mais tranquilo. Eles sobreviveriam. Não estava neles seu problema.

 

Ele respirou fundo o ar da floresta, olhando a casa uma última vez antes de sair. Scott o olhou, sabendo que o fato de que ele talvez não voltasse estava se passando pela cabeça do alfa, mas não era realmente esse o seu problema, ele já havia virado as costas para aquele lugar antes e voltou para reconstruí-lo. O fato era que seu pack não era o seu problema e isso estava certo, pela primeira vez. Eles estavam bem e Derek podia estar ferrado e podia nunca mais voltar a ver seus betas daquela forma, mas ele estava simplesmente bem por eles não serem mais um problema, não serem mais o que o incomodava ou o motivo que o levava a lutar e a sangrar.

 

Esse motivo agora era simplesmente ele mesmo. E ele tinha a paz de saber que seu pack estava bem.

 

\- Derek! – Peter o chamou, fazendo com que parasse antes de entrarem no SUV dos Argent para seguirem para a cidade. Isaac vinha com ele e ambos ainda encaravam os caçadores com receio antes de se dirigirem ao alfa em um sussurro – Tem certeza que não quer levar mais um de nós? Vocês estão sozinhos. – e por “sozinhos” Peter se referia claramente a “sozinhos com caçadores”.

 

\- Eu estou estável há anos, Derek, não vou causar problemas. – Isaac ofereceu e Derek não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a inocência desse pedido. Isaac era um bom menino e um lobo atento, apesar de não ser o mais forte do grupo. E, nesse momento, Scott sinalizava com todos os seus sentidos o quanto ele desejava que Isaac estivesse com ele.

 

Se Isaac fosse a âncora de Scott, Derek teria autorizado o garoto ir com eles sem dúvidas. Scott não estava pronto ainda para matar e se tornar realmente um alfa poderia ser desnorteante, especialmente durante a lua. Mas não era esse o caso, se Scott ficasse volúvel, ele teria a mãe e Stiles ao lado dele, e isso deveria ser o suficiente para a transformação, seria importante para ele encontrar apoio imediato ao reencontrar o pack, e Isaac seria isso, sem dúvidas. Ele deveria ficar.

 

E Derek confiava em seu pack, mas não ter mais a sua âncora era uma volubilidade muito grande para ser exposto dessa forma a qualquer um dos outros. Pessoas demais já estavam envolvidas.

 

\- Mantenham o pack unido e cuidem uns dos outros. Isso não vai demorar, eu prometo. – Derek ordenou mais uma vez e entrou no carro.

 

Tudo estava nas mãos de Stiles agora.

 

-:=:-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, eu voltei a escrever o/
> 
> Boa notícia, certo? Não vou prometer uma periodicidade de atualizações porque ainda tenho a vida e panz, mas eu definitivamente voltei a escrever e vocês certamente vão me ver mais por aqui.
> 
> Espero que estejam gostando. Eu sou uma pessoa que gosta MUITO de receber reviews, mantenha isso em mente XD
> 
> Beijos!


	3. Uma ideia

Stiles estava encolhido no sofá e a casa parecia vazia. Era estranho, porque a casa na verdade estava muito mais cheia do que o comum. Derek estava ali com Allison e Chris e havia pelo menos mais cinco caçadores entre a cozinha e os jardins e Melissa, Scott e John conversavam no andar de cima, não tão baixo que Derek não pudesse ouvir, embora fosse obvio pelo conteúdo da conversa que não queriam que Stiles ouvisse.

 

\- Eles não gostaram da nossa conversa hoje à tarde. Acham que eu estou me arriscando muito por você.

 

Derek desviou os olhos do teto para encarar o garoto, sim, era exatamente sobre isso que eles falavam. Stiles ainda estava machucado e parecia desconfortável com todos os curativos em seu corpo, mas Derek não podia cheirar muita dor. Somente o suficiente para se sentir inseguro e culpado por tudo aquilo.

 

\- Allison, você e seu pai podem esperar lá fora? Derek já não é de falar muito e acho que isso vai ser simplesmente mais difícil com vocês aqui, você sabe. E nós realmente precisamos conversar.

 

\- Eu não vou deixar você sozinho com ele. – Chris declarou, o rifle na mão armado – A lua vai surgir em algumas horas, não é seguro.

 

\- Mas ela ainda não surgiu e eu confio nele. Por favor? Se ele tentar me matar, eu vou fazer barulho e vocês podem invadir minha casa de novo. Eu sou muito bom em fazer barulho, pode acreditar. – Allison sorriu com isso e tocou o braço do pai, conduzindo-o para fora.

 

\- Por que você não quer eles aqui? – Derek perguntou, se sentando no sofá ao lado de Stiles assim que eles saíram – Eles estão aqui para te proteger, você sabe.

 

\- É estranho ter tantas pessoas em casa. – Stiles fez uma careta e se acomodou melhor no sofá – Depois que minha mãe morreu, nós não costumamos receber muitas visitas. Com o trabalho do meu pai, a maior parte do tempo sou só eu aqui. Eu sou filho de policial e minha casa é grande e antiga, eu cresci acostumado a ficar atento às sombras e aos sons e a casa toda range e geme com tantos passos e pessoas falando. É estranho.

 

A casa parecia vazia. Derek estava acostumado a observar Stiles naquele espaço e o garoto estava certo dizendo que ele era bom em fazer barulho. Ele não parava quieto por muito tempo, mesmo quando estava concentrado em alguma tarefa, como ver TV ou ficar no computador. Ele era cheio de gestos e movimentos e sons e, se Stiles estava incomodado com tantos sons e movimentos estranhos em sua casa, Derek estava incomodado com a falta de sons e movimentos do garoto. Pelo que Melissa dissera, e ele podia sentir, ele não estava gravemente ferido, mas havia algo errado.

 

\- Você supostamente deveria me explicar o lance da âncora, mas eu acho que já entendi e, não importa o que meu pai ou caçadores digam, eu sou pack e vou te ajudar. – ele declarou frente ao silêncio de Derek e hesitou, como se houvesse algo mais ali.

 

\- Mas? – Derek perguntou, olhando o garoto com atenção.

 

\- Eu tenho perguntas. – e Derek podia ver que sua hesitação era na verdade medo de algo que ele não conseguia expressar.

 

\- Eu não vou te machucar de novo. – Derek se viu afirmando – Eu nunca quis isso e, por mais errado que tudo aconteça hoje à noite, você vai ter proteção e vai ter pessoas olhando por você. Se eu perder o controle, se não for o suficiente, eu provavelmente vou tentar fugir dessas pessoas, ou seja, me afastar de você. Eu não vou te machucar. – Derek sabia que aquilo não era totalmente verdade, ele podia até morder Stiles na tentativa de reforçar o vínculo entre os dois se entrasse em desespero, mas ele não queria isso, ele não queria nada disso, e ele precisava que Stiles sentisse essa segurança.

 

Mas Stiles balançou a cabeça em negação e mordeu os lábios, agitado.

 

\- Essa coisa toda de âncora envolve sexo? – ele perguntou de uma vez, como se atirasse a pergunta para Derek, que o olhou em choque – Eu sei que você não quer me machucar e, sério, eu já sangrei muito mais pelo pack do que isso. Eu confio que você não quer realmente me matar nem nada assim. Mas... noite passada... eu me machuquei mais porque eu lutei contra você. – seus olhos buscaram os olhos de Derek e ele parecia realmente assustado – O jeito que você me pegou, cara, eu achei que você fosse me estuprar. – ele engoliu em seco – Eu não tenho muito contra a ideia de sexo com você, mas eu prefiro que não seja forçado. E... acho que eu preciso de um tempo para me acostumar com a ideia se é isso que vai acontecer.

 

\- Não! – Derek respondeu rápido e se ergueu do sofá em um movimento, se afastando fisicamente de Stiles, e viu o garoto desviar o olhar e acenar com a cabeça indicando que havia entendido. Agora fazia sentido Stiles não querer ninguém na sala com eles enquanto tinham aquela conversa.

 

Derek nunca tinha sequer cogitado essa hipótese e pensar que ele havia insinuado isso para Stiles era perturbador. Não só a questão de sexo, mas agora era um fato que Derek o havia tocado de uma forma que Stiles não queria e ainda assim não tinha medo de ficar sozinho em uma sala com ele algumas horas depois. Era um nível de confiança que Derek não sabia que qualquer pessoa poderia um dia ter nele, por mais que seu pack estivesse curado.

 

Ele corresponder a essa confiança era o mínimo que ele podia fazer.

 

Sentando-se de novo no sofá, vendo como Stiles o observava tenso, Derek buscou pelas palavras certas para tentar explicar para o garoto o que tudo aquilo significava.

 

\- A âncora é uma ideia. – ele começou e viu Stiles acenar, o garoto sabia disso – Mas é também algo físico. A transformação entre homem e lobo é física e a âncora é o que equilibra esse processo. É um controle psicológico, sim, mas a ação dela é física. – Stiles parecia um pouco mais tenso do outro lado do sofá e Derek sentiu que precisava explicar melhor – O conceito de âncora é bem literal, na verdade, se você pegar a coisa toda da navegação. É como se todo o ser lobo, os instintos e a consciência e os sentidos do lobo fosse um mar revolto e a consciência humana um barco tentando navegar nesse mar. A âncora é esse peso que mantém o navio estável em meio à tempestade. Ele ainda está no mar, ainda há ondas e vento e caos, mas a âncora está ali, fisicamente impedindo que a consciência se perca.

 

\- Mas se a âncora é uma ideia, ela não é física.

 

\- Às vezes ela _precisa_ ser física. Isaac, por exemplo, a âncora dele é o pai. Não a ideia do pai ou o conceito de pai, mas as lembranças de tudo o que o pai dele fez com ele e o que isso significa para ele. É uma memória forte o suficiente para criar um sentimento que suplanta todo o resto. Isso é tão forte que a âncora dele não vai mudar, nunca. Se algum dia ele for pai e precisar rever tudo o que isso significa, talvez somente essa ideia geral, somente a lembrança, seja pouco para ele, e ele chegue no porquê isso é tão importante: o pai dele o feriu, causou uma dor tão grande, que ele nunca vai curar, nunca vai esquecer e nada vai ser maior que isso. Suponhamos que um dia o Isaac tenha um filho e o filho de Isaac morra, por qualquer motivo. Isso é uma dor muito grande. Mas é uma dor que se aproxima demais da loucura e do instinto e ao mesmo tempo é confuso demais com o conceito de pai dele. Mais do que nunca ele precisaria da âncora para poder se reencontrar em meio ao caos. Nesse momento, se Isaac se ferir ou abrir algum ferimento que o pai provocou nele para voltar a sentir fisicamente aquela dor, essa vai ser sua âncora. É a concretização física da ideia.

 

Stiles concordou novamente com um gesto de cabeça, mas isso não tranquilizou Derek. Qualquer situação que envolvesse Derek falando mais do que Stiles tinha algo de muito errado.

 

\- Stiles, eu nunca faria isso com você. – Derek reafirmou.

 

\- Eu sei. Eu só... Isso não responde. – e ele ainda encarava o chão da sala.

 

\- Não responde o que?

 

\- O que você vai fazer comigo. – Stiles conseguiu olhar para ele – O que aconteceu com você? Olha, eu sei metade da sua história e sei que isso é o suficiente para você perder qualquer referência, mas se eu estou indo para ter uma noite pior do que a noite passada, eu posso estar bem com isso, desde que eu saiba o que vai acontecer.

 

\- Eu não sei... eu... – Derek respirou fundo. Ele não está mais acostumado a não estar no controle há muito tempo – Eu perdi tudo. Tudo. Eu tinha uma vida até meus 16 anos e então eu não tinha mais. Eu não tinha mais família, casa, pais, roupas, coisas de que eu gostava para poder guardar. Eu não tinha mais um lugar para voltar nem ninguém para pedir ajuda. Era só eu e Laura e Laura estava tão perdida quanto eu e quase a beira da loucura com o poder de se tornar alfa. Ela era minha alfa porque minha mãe quis assim, mas isso não significava muito naquele momento. Não era concreto. Eu tinha as roupas do corpo, toda a dor do mundo e muita culpa e nada fazia sentido. Durante dias inteiros eu segui Laura porque era a única coisa a se fazer e tentei entender o que havia acontecido e quando tudo fez sentido em meio à dor, eu tinha a raiva.

 

Derek engoliu em seco e tentou não olhar para o garoto que o ouvia em silêncio.

 

\- Eu tinha meu ódio. Tudo o que aconteceu em certo momento fez sentido e parecia tão simples e lógico e claro e eu sentia raiva por não ter visto antes, por ter deixado acontecer, por não ter evitado, por não ter me vingado. Eu sabia quem eram os culpados e sentia raiva deles, sentia raiva da minha família, da minha mãe e minha alfa, por ter confiado em mim, por serem inocentes em tudo isso, e, acima de tudo, eu sentia raiva de mim e raiva de tudo o que eu fiz, o que não fiz e sentia raiva da minha culpa. Isso era quase sólido. Durante dias eu me alimentei e me sustentei nesse sentimento e quando eu acordei um dia eu não precisava de mais nada para viver, só isso.

 

\- Você me odeia tanto assim? – a voz de Stiles o surpreendeu e Derek se percebeu mergulhado nas próprias lembranças – Ok, que eu quero te ajudar, e, cara, eu não sei exatamente como isso funciona, mas tome isso como algo positivo. Eu estou tentando aqui, e não sei mais se é uma boa ideia a gente fazer isso com um monte de caçadores armados por perto porque se você está indo concretizar toda essa sua raiva contra mim, isso não vai terminar em nada muito diferente da versão adolescente do Casamento Vermelho e eu realmente gosto de Game of Thrones, e Peter certamente pode ter se inspirado em Rains of Castamere, mas há cenas realmente assustadoras de pescoços abertos ali...

 

\- Stiles. – Derek tocou o pulso do garoto de leve, sabendo que o toque ia calá-lo pela surpresa e o choque estava estampado nos olhos de Stiles quando sua boca se fechou no meio da frase – Eu não te odeio.

 

\- Mas eu sou sua âncora agora, não é isso?

 

\- Sim. Mas isso está acontecendo agora porque eu perdi minha âncora. Eu acho que... não tenho mais raiva o suficiente? Recuperar o pack foi algo muito importante para mim e todo o meu mundo mudou demais e eu perdi algo nesse processo que fez com que minha raiva, minha âncora, não fosse mais forte o suficiente para me manter são.

 

\- Então o que é?

 

\- Aparentemente você é. É o que vamos descobrir em algumas horas.

 

\- Mas se não é raiva e não é sexo, o que é que eu... o que é sua âncora, Derek? O que... O que eu vou fazer por você?

 

\- Eu ainda não sei. Eu... – Derek hesitou um pouco e o encarou, acariciando levemente seu pulso com o polegar – Você é humano, Stiles, e eu estou perdendo a minha humanidade. Você não é só humano, você é o humano mais próximo de mim. Isso não é uma ideia, isso é algo sólido. Você é real e o fato de eu te procurar à beira da loucura e literalmente me agarrar a você me indica que você é uma ideia que pode ser minha âncora. Eu não sei dizer ainda racionalmente o que você me oferece para que isso aconteça e eu não sei dizer se vai ser o suficiente para que eu não enlouqueça, mas eu estou muito grato por você pelo menos tentar. Especialmente depois do que eu fiz com você noite passada.

 

Stiles sorriu e relaxou o pulso na mão de Derek, permitindo o contato.

 

\- Então o que vamos fazer? Convidar os Argent para sentar e comer pipoca e assistir filmes madrugada adentro esperando que seu lobo não apareça? Ou vai ser a versão mais trash com correntes e coisas assim?

 

\- Acho que algo entre os dois. Eu preciso me sentir seguro, sentir que você está comigo e que isso é o suficiente, então acho que sem filmes, eu vou estar atento a você e preciso que você esteja atento a mim. Mas eu preciso que você confie em mim e que você... esteja aqui. Por isso caçadores à volta é até suportável, mas sem correntes. – Derek hesitou por um momento – Stiles, eu... eu posso precisar te tocar. Não sexo. Mas eu posso querer que você tire parte de suas roupas. E eu gostaria da sua permissão para isso.

 

O pulso estremeceu de leve em sua mão, mas o garoto concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

 

\- Ok, mas se lembre que meu pai deve estar presente. Eu odiaria perder minha virgindade com um lobisomem meio transformado na frente dele. É, tipo, não uma das minhas fantasias favoritas.

 

\- Stiles. – Derek disse em tom de aviso e Stiles riu e se calou, os dois ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos.

 

\- Por que essa coisa do toque? Eu sei que isso é importante para lobos, eu estou cansado de me enroscar com o pack como se fosse uma grande almofada de gente jogada na sala de estar da sua casa no sábado à tarde. Mas eu sempre achei que fosse só uma questão de conforto. Quando me disseram hoje que você tinha problemas com sua âncora e que por isso me atacou noite passada, eu pensei em Scott e Allison e por isso perguntei do sexo.

 

\- É o que leva Scott e Allison a terem a relação deles do jeito que é, na verdade. Eles se amam, eles estão atraídos um pelo outro, a Allison era a âncora do Scott, então ele sente necessidade de se afirmar que ela está lá, para ele, que ela é real e confia nele, então isso se reverte em sexo pela natureza da relação deles. Isso fica menos intenso com o tempo e o aumento de confiança do casal, mas, sim, a necessidade básica é a mesma do pack e é a mesma que vai me levar a te tocar de forma mais intensa do que o pack te toca hoje, porque eu preciso de uma certeza maior da sua presença.

 

\- Isso não está ajudando, Derek. Eu te chamei aqui para ter certeza de que você não está para me obrigar a ter sexo com você hoje à noite. Você me diz que não, nunca. E agora me diz que vai me tocar e que isso é o equivalente ao sexo louco que o Scott e a Allison tem?

 

\- Eu não vou te forçar nada.

 

\- Ok, já passamos por isso, mas...

 

\- E eu não estou tendo sexo com você. – Stiles o olhou em desafio e Derek fez uma careta antes de afirmar - Ao menos não é o que eu preciso agora.

 

Stiles tirou a mão da sua, abrindo e fechando a boca em uma exclamação muda.

 

\- Obrigado por deixar isso claro. – ele disse por fim.

 

\- Ok, isso não vai se tornar sexo se eu e meu lobo não te reconhecermos como um parceiro e isso não vai acontecer se você não demonstrar interesse nisso, o que não vai acontecer se não tivermos um relacionamento e eu não pretendo ter um relacionamento com o filho do xerife menor de idade. Isso é o mais claro que eu posso ser no momento.

 

\- Mas eu sou sua âncora. Você não precisou da permissão de ninguém para me atacar noite passada.

 

\- E o que estamos fazendo aqui é justamente para que isso não volte a acontecer. Sério, Stiles, eu estou muito preocupado com se eu vou ou não sobreviver a essa noite para me preocupar se eu vou ou não estar apaixonado por você antes da próxima lua como eu não estive desde que te conheci.

 

\- Derek... – Stiles chamou, baixo, mas o alfa não deixou que ele o interrompesse.

 

\- Será que você... Podemos fazer uma coisa de cada vez, por favor? Eu prometo que não vou tentar te estuprar hoje.

 

\- Derek. – o toque em seu pulso fez Derek parar e olhar para a mão sobre a sua. Suas garras haviam se mostrado e ele não duvidava que seus olhos estivessem vermelhos.

 

Ele estava perdendo o controle. E o sol havia somente começado a se por.

 

O toque de Stiles era quente e trêmulo contra sua pele e ele se concentrou nisso, recuando em sua transformação, respirando fundo.

 

\- Eu confio em você. – o garoto voltou a afirmar e Derek concordou com um gesto de cabeça, sem abrir os olhos, somente respirando e sentindo o toque de Stiles durante alguns minutos – Então, onde vamos fazer isso? Aqui, na sua casa?

 

\- Eu deixei que Argent escolhesse o local que ele pudesse cobrir com maior segurança. – Derek disse em voz baixa, finalmente voltando a olhar para Stiles.

 

Nesse momento, Chris Argent abriu a porta, como se convocado pelo seu nome.

 

\- É melhor irmos. Hale? – o alfa se levantou e três caçadores o rodearam e o escoltaram para fora – Stiles, informe seu pai e Scott que estamos saindo, por favor?

 

O garoto se levantou do sofá, mas os passos na escada lhe disseram que Chris não era o único que estivera ouvindo a conversa dos dois, pelo menos Scott podia usar sua audição sensível como desculpa. Ele olhou para Stiles de uma forma estranha e seu pai depositou um beijo leve sobre seus cabelos antes de saírem todos juntos para seguir os caçadores.

 

Eles iam descobrir logo se isso poderia funcionar ou não.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, queridos. 
> 
> Esta nota contém spoilers da season 03.
> 
> Eu plotei e comecei a escrever essa fic antes da season 03 começar, por isso achei que seria simplesmente considerar que tudo terminou bem na season 02 e que o pack de alfas não existe que a vida seria boa e linda.
> 
> Eu não contava com o imenso background que deram para o Derek. 
> 
> E, assim, isso não vai mudar a fic, vamos continuar no mesmo ritmo e tal, desconsiderando tudo o que a season 03 traz para as nossas vidas, mas eu precisava muito comentar que, escrevendo esse capítulo, eu quase morri de dor e amor pelo Derek, porque ele consegue simplesmente estar tão mais ferrado do que eu jamais previ que eu nem sei lidar com ele direito ._.
> 
> Enfim, eu precisava comentar isso. Fim do spoiler.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e review! o/

**Author's Note:**

> Meu tumblr: http://insidemymint.tumblr.com/


End file.
